Lovecraft Country (TV series)
| creator = | based_on = | director = | writer = | story = | starring = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = * David Knoller }} | producer = | location = | cinematography = | editor = | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 60 minutes | picture_format = | audio_format = | company = * Bad Robot Productions * Warner Bros. Television }} | network = HBO | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = | website_title = }} 'Lovecraft Country' is an upcoming drama horror television series based on Matt Ruff's novel of the same name. It is set to premiere on HBO. The series is produced by Monkeypaw Productions, Bad Robot Productions, and Warner Bros. Television with executive producers including Jordan Peele, Misha Green, J. J. Abrams, and Ben Stephenson. Premise ''Lovecraft Country follows "Atticus Black as he joins up with his friend Letitia and his Uncle George to embark on a road trip across 1950s Jim Crow America in search of his missing father. This begins a struggle to survive and overcome both the racist terrors of Jim Crowe America and the terrifying monsters that could be ripped from a Lovecraft paperback." Cast and characters Main * Jonathan Majors as Atticus Black. * Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Letitia "Leti" Dandridge. * Wunmi Mosaku as Ruby Dandridge, Leti's hustler half-sister. * Aunjanue Ellis as Hippolyta Black, Atticus' aunt and a star-gazer with an itch for adventure. * Michael K. Williams as Montrose Freeman, Atticus' hard-headed and secretive father. * Abbey Lee as Christina Braithwhite, the sole daughter of the leader of a secret order known as the 'Sons of Adam'. Recurring * Courtney B. Vance as George Black, Atticus' warm, funny and well-read uncle. * Jamie Harris as Eustace Hunt, the county sheriff. * Jamie Chung as Ji-Ah, a seemingly naive nursing student who is more than what she seems. * Jordan Patrick Smith as William, Christina's henchman and lover. * Jamie Neumann as Hillary * Erica Tazel as Dora Freeman * Mac Brandt as Lancaster * Tony Goldwyn as Samuel Braithwhite, patriarch of his family, who views people as assets and objects and outsiders — including his daughter Christina — as inferiors. Production Development On May 16, 2017, it was announced that HBO had given a series order to Lovecraft Country. Executive producers include Misha Green, Jordan Peele, J. J. Abrams, and Ben Stephenson. Additionally, Green will be the series' showrunner and write the pilot episode. Production companies involved in the series include Monkeypaw Productions, Bad Robot Productions, and Warner Bros. Television. It was reported that Peele originally brought the project to Bad Robot Productions and enlisted Green to develop the show. On March 5, 2018, it was announced that Yann Demange will direct and executive produce the pilot episode. Casting On April 26, 2018, it was announced that Jurnee Smollett-Bell had been cast as the series' female lead. On May 2, 2018, it was reported that Jonathan Majors had joined the main cast as the series' male lead. A day later, it was reported that Wunmi Mosaku had also been cast as a series regular. On June 19, 2018, it was announced that Aunjanue Ellis and Elizabeth Debicki had been cast as series regulars and that Courtney B. Vance had joined the series in a recurring capacity. On October 10, 2018, it was reported that Michael Kenneth Williams had been cast in a leading role. On June 14, 2019, it was reported that Abbey Lee had replaced Elizabeth Debicki in the role of Christina Braithwaite, whilst Jamie Chung and Jordan Patrick Smith had been cast in recurring roles. On June 20, 2019, it was announced that Jamie Neumann, Erica Tazel, and Mac Brandt had been cast in recurring capacities. In July 2019, Tony Goldwyn joined the cast.‘Lovecraft Country’: Tony Goldwyn Joins Cast Of HBO Series Filming Principal photography for the series began on July 16, 2018 in Chicago, Illinois. Filming will also reportedly take place at the Chicago Cinespace Film Studios Reel Chicago - Midwest film, audio, production, TV, and advertising |url=https://reelchicago.com/article/cinespace-adds-new-chicago-facility/ |website=Reel Chicago |accessdate=July 17, 2018 |date=July 9, 2018}} and in Elburn, Illinois. References External links * Category:English-language television programs Category:Upcoming drama television series Category:HBO network shows Category:Television series by Bad Robot Productions Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Television programs based on American novels